Rodney le chat
by Chl007
Summary: Ce qu'il se passe quand Rodney active une machine lantienne aux étranges propriétés et que John ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'amuser... (pas de pairing John/Rodney, juste de l'amitié)


**Rodney le chat**

* * *

Toute l'équipe était censée déjeuner ensemble ce midi-là. Seulement, au mess, John, Teyla et Ronon attendirent Rodney pendant longtemps. Très longtemps. Trop longtemps : au bout d'un moment, Ronon parvint à bout de sa patience et finit par s'en aller, maugréant avec mauvaise humeur contre ces abrutis de scientifiques qui perdaient toujours le cours du temps dès qu'ils se lançaient dans une recherche quelconque. Restés seuls à leur table, John et Teyla échangèrent un regard.

« Vous l'avez vu, aujourd'hui ? demanda l'Athosienne, un peu anxieuse.

\- Non, répondit le militaire en haussant les épaules. Mais vous connaissez McKay, quand il est absorbé par une nouvelle machine, impossible de l'en détacher… »

Sheppard termina sa troisième tasse de café, qu'il reposa sur la table une fois vide, puis se leva et repoussa sa chaise avec un soupir.

« Bon, je vais quand même aller voir ce qu'il fait. C'est vrai que c'est rare qu'il saute un repas comme ça. »

Teyla hocha la tête, rassurée de constater que lui aussi semblait se faire un peu de souci. John quitta le mess et parcourut les couloirs de la Cité jusqu'à un téléporteur. Une fois dans celui-ci, une carte d'Atlantis munie de nombreux points lumineux apparut. Il se téléporta à l'autre bout de la Cité, quitta la cabine et marcha encore pendant quelques minutes pour rejoindre le laboratoire de Rodney. Il y pénétra le scientifique canadien ne s'y trouvait pas.

Sheppard fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas normal. Rodney semblait oublier qu'il possédait, comme tout membre d'Atlantis, une pièce bien à lui que l'on appelait dans le langage courant une chambre. Au lieu de ça, il passait sa vie dans ce laboratoire, alors il aurait forcément dû s'y trouver.

« McKay ? l'appela-t-il. Vous êtes dans le coin ? »

John referma la porte du labo derrière lui et entreprit de parcourir l'endroit en long, en large, et en travers aussi. Il savait son collègue assez peureux : si quelque chose l'avait effrayé, cela ne l'étonnerait pas de retrouver le scientifique génial roulé en boule sous un bureau, attendant courageusement que le danger passe. Sheppard alla même jusqu'à ouvrir les placards pour voir si par hasard Rodney ne s'y cachait pas tout tremblant, mais non, il n'y avait vraiment personne dans les armoires du laboratoire. Décontenancé, John s'approcha d'un des bureaux, sur lequel était posée une étrange machine lantienne noire qui clignotait par endroits en violet et en orange. Était-ce ça qui avait pu faire peur à McKay ? Mais pour quelle raison ? Sheppard tira le fauteuil à roulettes du bureau vers lui et s'y assit, perplexe, face à la machi…

« MIÂÂÂÂÂW ! »

John bondit brutalement sur ses pieds, attrapa instinctivement son pistolet et le braqua aussitôt vers le siège sans songer une seule seconde au ridicule de cette situation. Le fauteuil tourna doucement sur lui-même. Sheppard avait le doigt sur la gâchette, prêt à appuyer face à ce monstre au cri si terrible qui avait fait fuir son ami Rodney, et découvrit…

« Un… chat ?! » s'étrangla-t-il.

Le félin au pelage brun s'assit sur le cuir noir du fauteuil et adressa à John un regard noir, avant de baisser les yeux vers ses pattes d'un air ennuyé. Face à lui, le militaire n'en croyait pas ses yeux, complètement abasourdi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un chat fabriquait sur Atlantis ? Et où pouvait bien être Rodney, bon sang ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que toute cette histoire, à la fin ? L'animal se mit à griffer le siège. Sheppard se précipita vers lui.

« Hé, hé, hé, le chat, arrête ça tout de suite, tu m'entends ?! »

Il attrapa le félin par la peau du cou et le souleva à bout de bras pour éviter de se prendre un coup de griffes. Puis il posa ses yeux sur les marques laissées dans le cuir, et réalisa que ces marques étaient compréhensibles pour lui, car elles formaient des lettres, qui elles-mêmes formaient des mots.

« Je suis Rod… lut-il. Non ? McKay ? C'est vous ?! »

Le chat hocha difficilement la tête d'un air boudeur et John le reposa. Par terre, parce que fallait pas pousser, non plus, c'était peut-être Rodney, mais pour le moment, c'était aussi et surtout un gros chat. Oui, gros. Mais mécontent d'être déposé là plutôt que sur son fauteuil, Rodney le chat vint se placer devant les jambes de Sheppard qui, ne s'y attendant pas, faillit tomber. Il se prit les pieds dans le chat et bascula en avant, se rattrapa in extremis au bureau, et la lampe-torche pendue à sa ceinture s'y cogna. Il y eut un déclic, elle s'alluma et un petit rond de lumière apparut au sol. Grognant contre ce crétin de félin canadien, John allait pour l'éteindre, lorsqu'il remarqua le comportement soudainement devenu étrange de ce dernier.

Ses oreilles s'étaient dressées, attentives, et son regard brillait d'intérêt. Le pur instinct de chat avait visiblement pris le dessus sur la personnalité de Rodney. Pour s'en assurer, Sheppard porta tout doucement les mains à sa ceinture, décrocha sa lampe-torche, puis la braqua dans une toute autre direction. Le rond de lumière bougea.

Aussitôt, Rodney le chat sauta dessus avec entrain. John agita sa lampe, et le félin poursuivit la tache de lumière, tout excité, cherchant à la bloquer sous ses pattes mais sans jamais y parvenir. Il en feula de frustration. Le militaire éteignit sa lampe. Le chat cligna des yeux, semblant reprendre ses esprits et observa John d'un air interrogateur.

« McKay ? demanda prudemment le militaire. Vous… hrm, ça va ? »

Rodney le chat bougea un peu la tête, puis fit ce qui devait sans doute être originellement un haussement d'épaule, mais qui donna surtout à John l'impression que le félin tentait de sauter sur place sans décoller ses pattes du sol. Il ne paraissait pas de souvenir des secondes qui avaient précédé. Sheppard ralluma sa lampe-torche, et le chat repartit jouer aussitôt. En réalisant que la boule de poils hyperactive qui s'agitait devant lui dans tous les sens n'était autre que le génial Rodney McKay sous forme de chat, John ne put faire qu'une seule chose. Éclater de rire.

Avisant une boulette de papier sur le bureau, certainement froissée quelques temps plus tôt par le brillant génie lui-même, John eut soudain une idée. Continuant d'occuper le chat avec sa lampe-torche d'une main, le militaire fouilla de l'autre dans les tiroirs du bureau et finit par dénicher un rouleau de scotch. Il aurait préféré de la ficelle, mais ce serait mieux que rien. Il en prit une longue bande qu'il plia sur elle-même pour faire un genre d'épais fil plastifié et entoura la boulette de papier de ruban adhésif. Puis il éteignit sa lampe.

Rodney le chat secoua la tête et regarda Sheppard avec étonnement, se demandant bien pourquoi ce dernier était mort de rire. Avec un grand sourire, John lui agita sous le museau sa baballe improvisée. Immédiatement, les yeux du félin brillèrent, et l'intelligence de McKay laissa une nouvelle fois place à l'instinct du chat, plus primitif mais aussi tellement plus drôle. Il sauta sur la boulette de papier. Mais John déroula son fil de scotch et se mit à courir partout dans le laboratoire comme un fou. La boulette fila sous les yeux outrés du chat canadien, qui se mit aussitôt en chasse dans le but de récupérer ce papier qui lui revenait de droit. Pendant bien dix minutes, il y eut donc dans le laboratoire D-24 de la Cité d'Atlantis un lieutenant-colonel John Sheppard absolument hilare, en train de courir partout et de jouer à la baballe avec un gros chat marron. Oui, gros.

Malheureusement, le jeu cessa lorsque le fil plastifié de scotch se coinça dans une des roulettes d'un fauteuil de bureau. Rodney le chat put sans problème sauter sur la boulette de papier et se mit à la déchiqueter minutieusement avec enthousiasme. John l'observa faire pendant quelques secondes avec encore un léger sourire amusé au coin des lèvres, puis revint vers la machine lantienne, qu'il observa avant de remarquer un petit bouton vert sur le côté.

« Allez McKay, on arrête de jouer. La pause est finie. »

Sheppard appuya sur le bouton et il y eut un éclat de lumière aveuglante. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il faillit bien éclater de rire à nouveau tant la situation était une fois de plus cocasse et excentrique. Le docteur Rodney McKay était à quatre pattes sous un bureau, du scotch enroulé autour des doigts et des bras, en train de mâchonner avec application des confettis de papier. Réalisant sa situation, le scientifique recracha tant bien que mal les morceaux de papier, voulut se redresser mais se cogna la tête dans le bureau, et finit par se relever en se massant le crâne avec une grimace. Il fixa John. John le fixa. Il rompit finalement le silence tendu entre eux deux. Il avait vu le regard scintillant d'amusement de Sheppard. Il avait certes quelques trous de mémoire concernant son passage sous forme de chat, mais connaissant son collègue, il avait bien une petite idée de ce qui avait pu lui passer par la tête. McKay trouvait d'ailleurs absolument honteux qu'il ait ainsi osé profiter de sa faiblesse animale.

« Et vous trouvez ça drôle, vous. »

Rodney avait les cheveux complètement ébouriffés, et encore un confetti au coin de la bouche, ridiculisant totalement son ton passablement énervé. John dut vraiment se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas éclater de rire encore une fois. Remarquant son regard toujours moqueur, McKay soupira.

« Ben quoi, je pensais à mon chat au moment d'actionner la machine, je pouvais pas savoir, moi… fit-il d'une voix plaintive.

\- Un conseil, McKay : vous devriez lui faire faire un peu plus de sport, s'amusa Sheppard.

\- Oh, ça va. En attendant, si on allait manger ? J'ai une faim de lynx ! »

John haussa un sourcil étonné. Rodney se rendit compte de sa gaffe et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oh, zut ! » s'exclama-t-il en quittant la pièce.

Resté seul, John se pencha vers le sol, ramassa les restes de la boulette de papier et du fil de scotch en pouffant tout seul, puis mit le tout à la poubelle et quitta à son tour le laboratoire. Il se demandait à quoi cette invention avait bien pu servir par le passé.

En tout cas, lui, il la trouvait absolument géniale.

* * *

 _Bonjour ! Petit OS qui m'est venu ce matin pendant mon passionnant cours de philo... (ironie, quand tu nous tiens xD) J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Les reviews sont évidemment les bienvenues ! Merci de votre lecture et peut-être à bientôt sur d'autres fics ! ;-)_


End file.
